First Annual Hetalia Awards!
by Totes-RANDERP
Summary: Hello! Welcome to the First Annual Hetalia Awards!, I call them the Globies XD please vote in any way possible! Pms or Reviews (though PMs liked) top 3 Nominees posted April 10th! top 3 votes from the 10th to the 20th :D :D :D rated T for cussing and rage quits! award show on the 26th-30th/ whenever I can :) :) :) :)
1. Introduction

**A/N: I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting another story before finishing my others, but this one's really awesome! I couldn't let it slide!**

WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO...

_"First Annual Hetalia Awards"!_

-Applause-

Alright, settle down, calm down. Now, this is an award show, not about fics, but strictly about the characters, couples, and episodes! the categories are:

**_Cutest siblings_**

**_MPC (Most Precious Country) (F)_**

**_MPC (Most Precious Country) (M)_**

**_Badassest Ancient_**

**_Awesomest nation_**

**_Best Trio/group/team_**

**_Cutest couple_**

**_Most tsunder nation_**

**_Most feelsy episode/scene_**

**_Girliest guy nation_**

**_Manliest Girl nation_**

**_Most awesomest episode_**

**_Cutest chibi_**

_**Best Friends forever**_

_**Best Enemies**_

_(Any other category please PM me :) )_

_Please dont be shy to vote, vote either by PM or Review!  
_:D


	2. extention!

well, since there arent enough votes (and I'm too lazy) I'm extending the deadline to April 10th! enjoy voting and LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!

Editor guy: WRONG SHOW!

Me: oops! I mean uh- *looks at note cards* PASTAAAAA~


	3. Nominees

AND_ YOUR NOMINEES ARE:_

**Cutest siblings:**

~America and Canada  
~Italy and Romano  
~Swiss and Liech

_*Applause*_

**Manliest girl:  
**

Everyone voted for Hungary! :D

_Hungary: *flips tables and everyone off, accepts her award, and leaves awesomely, Austria flung over her shoulder and frying pan in her other hand*_

**Cutest chibi:**

~England  
~Italy  
~Romano

_*crowd 'awww's*_

**Girliest** **guy:**  


Italy got one vote and the rest for POLAND!

_Poland: OMG LIKE YAY! *Hugs Lithuania, accepts his award and begins his speech* well, like, thank you ALL for voting me, accept the one for Ita-baby, in which, SCREW YOU BABE! *Sashays off stage*  
Italy: huh?  
Romano: *plots the Polish boy's murder* *being mean to his baby brother* *FUCK NO!*_

**Feelsy-est episode:  
**

~Revolution episode  
~Chibitalia Finale  
[NO THIRD OPTION PRESENT]

**Best trio/Group/Team:**

~BTT  
~Axis  
~Magic  
~Awesome trio  
~F.A.C.E  
[4 way tie + BTT]

**Best Enemies:**

~FrUk  
~TurGre  
~PruHun

**Awesomest nation:**

~Prussia  
~America  
[NO THIRD OPTION PRESENT]

_Denmark: *flips another table* SCREW YOU!  
Me: -_-' Norway  
Norway: *drags him out by his tie, strangling him in the process*_

**Cutest Couple:**

~UsUk  
~GerIta  
~Spamano

**MPC (M):**

~Finland  
~Canada  
~America (?)

**MPC (F):**

One vote for Hungary, the rest for LIECH! :D

_Liech: *skips on stage and accepts her award* u- uhm... thank you all for voting, and congratulations to Miss Hungary on her other a- award... *skips off stage and sits back next to Swiss*_

**Most Tsundere Nation (MTN):  
**

~Romano  
~England  
[NO THIRD OPTION PRESENT]

_*Applause, with Romano and England yelling about them "not being tsunder dammit"*_

**Bad-ass-est Ancient:**

~Rome  
~Germania  
[NO THIRD OPTION PRESENT]

_Italy: wait, who will accept the winner's award?  
Me: if Rome wins, you and Romano, if Germania wins, Germany and Prussia  
Italy: oh :D_

**Awesomest Episode:**

~England meets Chibimerica  
~April Fool's Day

**BFF's:**

~PoLiet  
~Cubanada (Cuba and Canada)  
~FrUk (?)

_**NEW VOTES WILL BE ACCEPTED UNTIL THE 20th THEN NO MORE! THE AWARD CEREMONY WILL BE WRITEN AROUND THE 25th! I WILL CHANGE THE STORY IMAGE TO ONE OF THE "globie" AWARD! PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**_


	4. Notice

NOTICE:

_I'm probably extending the deadline until the 25th, since there are some ties in the way. and I haven't got new votes since the 10th, I fear it may end in a tie. so, deadline extended!_


	5. voting pool closed

_Well, voting has officially ENDED! I will now write the actual award show :D_

**_DO NOT SEND MORE VOTES, THEY WILL NOT BE ACCOUNTED FOR! AWARD SHOW POSTED ON THE 26th-30th IF I'M LUCKY!_**

Also, HAPPY EASTER! :D


End file.
